nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Chastiefol
The Spirit Spear, is King's sacred treasure, and is a holy weapon crafted from the sacred tree found only in the Fairy Realm. Appearance Chastiefol has several different forms, but frequently appears as a simple bee-colored pillow that King carries with him. During combat, it can transform into a long, broad spear with two out-turned lugs at the base of the head, that forms a guard similar to that of a boar spear. Abilities It is much stronger than steel and has mysterious qualities of the sacred tree, which King's ability, Disaster, draws out. It is capable of regenerating itself even after being split in two. Some of its different forms include: *'Pillow:' When not in battle, the spear remains in the form of a pillow. The pillow can also act as a shield. *'Spear:' King frequently utilizes this form, which is a long, broad spear, in conjunction with his levitation ability to perform basic ranged attacks. It acts as a homing-weapon, continuously following a dodging enemy and cornering them. **'Bumblebee:' A technique utilized in conjunction with the spear form. By controlling Chastiefol with his ability to levitate objects, King launches a multitude of attacks which rapidly swarm the enemy in all directions. * : When threatened, Chastiefol takes on the form of a large, stuffed bear by shape-shifting the moss that grows along its body. While in this form, it can be controlled by King to fight or immobilize enemies with its four limbs. Even with his immense strength, Ban was unable to escape its hold. Due to the high water concentration within the moss, it is highly resistant to fire. However, it bears a weakness against cold and freezing attacks. * : This form of Chastiefol is a twin headed spear with a spearhead shaped like the claws of a crab. This form has the ability to petrify an individual whom it pierces, rendering them unmovable and immobilized as a statue even if they are still alive. * : A gigantic shoot emerges from the earth, towering over enemies, as a flower bud blooms and shoots several projectiles that are capable of a great amount of destruction. * : An army of small kunai-like spears are multiplied from one, their individual trajectories controlled by King at will through simple motioning and gesturing of his hands. ** : A subsidiary technique of Increase that focuses all of the small blades that comprise Chastiefol into a single downwards strike against an opponent. *'Barrier': A large barrier is formed around a person and is capable of withstanding even the most powerful attacks. This used up all of King's power to make such a barrier. Gallery The pillow used as shield.png|The pillow used as a shield. King capturing Ban with his bear.png|King immobilizing Ban with Form Two, Guardian. King's spear piercing Ban from the bear.png|Form Three, Fossilization Geera running, blocking and dodging King's spear.png|Chastiefol's speed King releasing his Increase attack.png|Form Five, Increase Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Form Four 2.png|Form Four, Sunflower Meliodas and Ban being saved by King Guardian.png|Form Two, Guardian King using Fight Fire With Fire Raining Daggers.png|Fight Fire With Fire - Raining Daggers Trivia *Chastiefol is the first Sacred Treasure to be seen. *In the medieval French story, "Le Chevalier au Papegau", King Arthur's sword, Excalibur, is renamed as Chastiefol. References }} Category:Sacred Treasures Category:Weapons